Unfriend
by LeeDHKyu
Summary: Kau itu bukan temanku, benarkan? /HaeHyuk/Yaoi/kumpulan drabble dengan tema dan judul yang sama, anggaplah seperti nonton film kartun yang setiap harinya berbeda cerita./ Part 6
1. Chapter 1

"Berhenti menatapku terus Lee Donghae!" Dengus Eunhyuk sebal tatkala sosok di depannya malah sibuk menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh yang membuat Eunhyuk risih dibuatnya. Sang pelaku omelan Eunhyuk malah tidak menggubris perkataan pria manis di depannya itu, ia hanya menyengir lebar menanggapi perkataan Eunhyuk yang menggemaskan itu tanpa niatan kembali mencari lowongan pekerjaan setelah kedua pria itu telah berhasil menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya hingga mereka mendapatkan gelar sarjana yang sangat membanggakan untuk kedua orang tua mereka berdua.

"Kau tidak masalah idolamu yang selalu kau gilai telah menikah dengan artis wanita itu? Sejak tadi aku berfikir, apa lingkar hitam dikedua matamu karena berita menyakitkan itu? Biasanya kau akan menjerit dan menjambakku seakan aku yang telah melakukannya, kau sungguh menggemaskan! Aku suka!" Ujar Donghae panjang lebar, senyum lebar tak pernah lepas dari paras tampannya yang menawan. Membuat sosok manis yang sejak tadi sibuk menulis lamaran kerja, harus merelakan matanya melihat pemandangan menggelikan dari wajah Donghae yang tampak menyebalkan.

"Apa itu penting bagimu?! Kau ini sebenarnya mengujiku atau bagaimana?! Memangnya kau pikir lingkaran hitam di bawah kelopak mataku ini karena Wonbin Hyung telah menikahi wanita lain?! Aish ini semua karena ulahmu tahu!" Kesal Eunhyuk kepada Donghae, ia segera beranjak dari meja makan dan menghampiri lemari pendingin yang berdiri tak begitu jauh dari meja makan.

"Karena aku? Memang apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu hm?" Pancing Donghae seraya menyeringai, ia bertopang dagu sembari mengamati setiap gerak gerik Eunhyuk yang saat ini tengah menungging di depan kulkas yang baru saja dibuka oleh pria berbokong sintal itu.

Eunhyuk sontak terdiam saat mendengar pertanyaan Donghae yang terkesan berbahaya, membuatnya kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan segera menutup pintu kulkas dengan gusar.

"Itu, itu karena... Karena kita sudah bukan teman lagi... Ehm... A, aku ingin tidur... Nanti saja membuat surat lamaran kerjanya..." Gumam Eunhyuk hampir seperti berbisik, entah mengapa ia jadi salah tingkah begini. Ia berniat membalikan tubuhnya untuk segera menghindari Donghae menuju kamar mereka berdua. Namun matanya membulat sempurna ketika sosok Donghae telah berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Kau ini seperti sedang berkumur saja. Katakan sekali lagi, kita ini apa?" Donghae perlahan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati sosok Eunhyuk yang segera memundurkan langkahnya kebelakang untuk menghindari Donghae yang kini memamerkan senyum menyebalkan.

"A, apa?! Ki, kita... Kita bukan teman lagi kan?! Jadi menyingkirlah, aku ingin tidur sebentar..." Sahut Eunhyuk tersenyum kikuk. Ia segera memutari sisi meja yang kosong, namun tiba-tiba saja pergelangan tangannya ditarik paksa oleh Donghae, hingga menyebabkan tubuhnya terbentur oleh dada bidang Donghae.

"Katakan dengan jelas. Jadi maksudmu, beberapa hari ini kau kesulitan tidur hanya karena kau memikirkan kalau kita bukan lagi seorang teman, begitukah?" Tanya Donghae dengan nada suaranya yang terdengar berat ditelinga Eunhyuk. Ia melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Eunhyuk, hingga membuat kaos yang dikenakan Eunhyuk tersingkap dan menyebabkan kulit tangan Donghae mengenai kulit halus Eunhyuk yang sangat mengagumkan.

Kedua pipi Eunhyuk merona hebat ketika Donghae mendengar penuturan menggoda dari sosok dibelakangnya, menyebabkan sirine tanda bahaya dikepalanya semakin nyaring berbunyi. Ia berusaha memberontak, namun Donghae malah membalikan tubuhnya agar dapat memandang paras manis Eunhyuk yang merona.

"Katakan, bagaimana jika aku yang menikahi gadis lain? Aku ingin tahu apa reaksimu, bukankah kita bukan teman lagi?" Kata Donghae seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Eunhyuk yang terlihat sangat mengagumkan dari jarak sedekat ini.

"M, mwoya?! Kau bicara apa?! Kau berani menikahi gadis lain?! Enak saja! Kau itu kekasihku tuan menyebalkan! Bagaimana bisa kau seenaknya memperlakukanku seperti itu?! Dasar breng-" Belum sempat Eunhyuk menyelesaikan ocehannya, Donghae sudah memerangkap bibir ranumnya kedalam ciuman panjang yang menggugah.

"Aku mm... Hanya bercanda sayang... Aku hanya senang menggodamu saja..." Jelas Donghae disela ciumannya terhadap bibir Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang sudah tidak bisa berfikir panjang lagi, segera melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Donghae. Ia sedikit berjinjit untuk dapat memperdalam ciumannya dan meraup bibir Donghae secara sensual.

"Donghae aku mencintaimu... Kau harus menikahiku jika kau masih sayang dengan kepalamu.."

"Ugh, kau kasar sekali sayang... Aku juga mencintaimu... Kau membuatku tak tahan lagi..."

"Mmmhh, tidak sekarang... Ah! Kau mengigit bibirku terlalu keras! Dasar menyebalkan!"

"AAAAAHH SAKIT HYUK, JANGAN DIJAMBAK! KEPALAKU BISA BOTAK SAYANG!?"

END


	2. Chapter 2

" Maaf kami tidak bisa menerima anda sebagai karyawan kami tuan Lee Eunhyuk dan tuan Lee Donghae, selamat anda dapat bergabung di perusahaan kami, silahkan anda ditunggu direktur diruangannya." Seru seorang wanita cantik yang baru saja memberikan hasil interview pekerjaan kepada dua sosok pria dihadapannya yang baru disebutkan namanya oleh wanita bermarga Oh itu.

"Ehm, baik." Sahut Donghae ragu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak untuk melihat keadaan sosok disampingnya yang sejak tadi terdiam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun setelah mendengarkan hasil keputusan dari kepala bagian yang kemarin melakukan interview kepada mereka berdua.

Merasa diperhatikan, Eunhyuk membalas tatapan Donghae dengan senyuman tipis yang terkesan dipaksakan.

"Sana cepat pergi, aku akan menunggumu dilobby." Bisik Eunhyuk pelan, ia segera memalingkan wajahnya dan pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang terdiam dengan tatapan cemas.

"Tuan Lee Donghae?"

"Ah, maaf.."

Donghae terdiam, matanya terus saja melirik Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi terdiam seraya memandang jalanan ibukota yang bus mereka lewati. Mereka akhirnya bisa pulang juga setelah hampir dua jam melaksanakan panggilan kedua mereka di perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang kontruksi.

"Kau melamun?" Tanya Donghae mengintrupsi kegiatan Eunhyuk. Membuat Eunhyuk tersentak kaget, dan segera menatap Donghae yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Donghae mendesah, ia mengusak surainya dengan kesal sebelum ia menggeser tubuhnya tepat dihadapan Eunhyuk.

"Jangan diam saja! Katakan sesuatu padaku!" Ucap Donghae menahan amarahnya yang bisa meledak kapan saja. Kedua matanya menatap tajam wajah Eunhyuk yang kini tampak lesu dan tidak bersemangat.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Eunhyuk seraya memberikan senyum meyakinkan kepada Donghae yang kini menundukkan kepalanya ketika mendapatkan jawaban yang tidak ia inginkan keluar dari bibir ranum Eunhyuk.

"Aish menjengkelkan sekali!" Dengus Donghae sebelum ia beranjak dari kursinya ketika telah mencapai halte bus tujuan mereka berdua, meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang berada di belakangnya.

Eunhyuk tersentak kaget saat Donghae tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dengan begitu hangat, menyalurkan rasa sayang yang begitu besar untuk menenangkan hati Eunhyuk.

"Jika kau keberatan katakan saja, jika kau kecewa katakan yang sesungguhnya, marahlah jika kau memang mau, kau bahkan bisa menjambakku jika kau mau, asal jangan seperti ini sayang." Bisik Donghae dengan lembut tepat didepan telinga Eunhyuk yang memerah. Membuat sosok manis didepannya hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat, meredam sesuatu yang sejak tadi ia tahan.

"Aku, aku tak apa-apa Donghae. Jangan cemaskan aku.." Sahut Eunhyuk lembut, seraya menggenggam tangan pria tampan dibelakangnya yang melingkari pinggangnya dengan erat. Menepuknya seakan mengatakan bahwa ia sungguh baik-baik saja.

"Aku menolak tawaran pekerjaan di perusahaan tadi."

Eunhyuk sontak membelalakan kedua bola matanya saat dengan gampangnya Donghae mengatakan sesuatu yang memberatkan hatinya sejak tadi, ia segera membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Donghae.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau menolaknya?! Bukankah kau tadi diterima diperusahaan itu?! Mencari pekerjaan dijaman sekarang itu sangat sulit Lee Donghae! Mengapa kau menolak kesempatan emas itu hah!?"

"Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu! Inilah yang akan terjadi jika kita melamar pekerjaan ditempat yang sama! Akan ada salah satu diantara kita yang kecewa jika salah satu dari kita diterima! Kalau aku tidak akan masalah jika aku tidak diterima, tapi kau... Kau..." Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain ketika retina matanya menangkap setetes airmata mengalir membasahi pipi Eunhyuk yang memerah. Bagaimanapun juga ia melakukan ini karena tidak ingin menyakiti Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Donghae, seharusnya kau jangan memikiranku... Kau, kau harus memikirkan masa depanmu, maaf kan aku, seharusnya menuruti perkataanmu untuk mencari tempat kerja terpisah... Tapi aku, aku tidak ingin jauh dari Donghae... Seharusnya aku senang kau diterima ditempat kerja kontruksi itu, tapi aku... Aku malah... Hiks..." Akhirnya tangis pilu itu menggema memenuhi ruang apartemen sempit itu. Donghae tercekat sejenak ketika melihat sosok yang ia cintai tampak begitu menyesal karena keputusannya sepihaknya untuk membahagiakan Eunhyuk.

Ia segera meraih kedua pipi Eunhyuk, dan mendaratkan ciuman mesra pada bibir ranum itu. Melumat bibir bawah Eunhyuk dengan pelan dan penuh kelembutan, Eunhyuk tidaklah salah... Lantas untuk apa ia harus meminta maaf pada Donghae?

"Sudahlah, kita akan cari lagi bersama-sama. Aku tidak apa-apa sayang, sudah jangan menangis." Ucap Donghae dengan lirih, ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan mengusap pipi Eunhyuk yang dipenuhi dengan linangan airmata.

"Hiks, maafkan aku... Hiks... Aku tidak akan melamar kerja ditempat yang sama seperti Donghae! Aku, aku tidak boleh menghalangi masa depan Donghae!"

End


	3. Chapter 3

"Kau yakin tidak mau kembali ke apartemen Donghae?"

Eunhyuk kembali menggelengkan kepala seraya tetap fokus pada hidangan tteobeoki pedas yang tengah ia santap dengan lahapnya.

"Kau yakin? Ini sudah hampir seminggu kau tidak pulang ke apartemennya Donghae."

"Untuk apa aku pulang jika dia saja tidak mencariku, diakan yang marah padaku, jadi aku tidak mau pulang sebelum marahnya mereda! Uhm, astaga ini enak sekali!" Sahut Eunhyuk dengan mulut yang masih dipenuhi oleh tteobeoki pedas favoritnya. Sesekali ia terbatuk karena rasa pedas yang tiba-tiba saja tersesat keluar dari hidungnya, membuat sosok didepannya tampak risih karena pemandangan mengerikan dihadapannya itu.

"Memangnya kenapa dia marah padamu hah? Apa kau berbuat salah padanya? Apa kau merepotkannya lagi? Ck kau ini selalu begitu!" Seru sosok yang begitu dekat dengan Eunhyuk, bahkan Eunhyuk sudah menganggap sosok itu sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri.

Eunhyuk sontak menghentikan kunyahannya pada tteobeoki yang masih penuh dimulutnya, hingga membuat kedua pipinya membulat lucu dan tampak memerah karena cuaca dingin yang mendera dimalam ini. Ia diam dengan tatapan tajam yang ia tunjukan pada sosok yang kerap ia sebut dengan Leeteuk si sunbae pelit di mantan kampusnya dulu.

"Aish, memangnya aku setak bergunanya sampai kau sebut aku seperti itu hyung? Yang benar saja! Padahal dikampus aku jauh lebih rajin darinya! Tapi mengapa nasibku tak sebaik dengannya hah?! Apa salahnya aku kerja di cafe malam yang selalu tidak pernah tutup itu ketimbang aku menganggur dan menyia-nyiakan ijasah S1 ku jika hanya menganggur saja dirumah?! Seharusnya dia mengerti keadaanku, lalu kenapa dia harus marah?! Aku sudah menganggur hampir 6bulan ini, seharusnya kan dia senang aku tidak lagi menjadi pengangguran yang hanya menerima uang jajan darinya?! Aish, menjengkelkan! Bahkan ia marah padaku karena telah mempermalukan gelar sarjanaku karena bekerja di cafe yang buka 24jam itu, memangnya salah?! Aku kan tidak melakukan apapun selain membuat kopi dan juga menyediakan kudapan untuk orang yang baru pulang kerja malam hari?! Astaga dia jahat sekali sampai harus membentakku dengan kata-kata kasar! Uhuk, uhuk, hyung minum, uhukk, aish hidungku panas..."

"Kau hanya rajin tapi dia jenius Lee Eunhyuk, ingat itu baik-baik! Ck, dasar! Makanlah pelan-pelan!" Seru Leeteuk seraya memberikan segelas air kepada Eunhyuk yang mulai mengeluarkan airmata disudut matanya karena rasa panas yang mengganggu indera penciumannya itu.

"Uhh, ahhh! Sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Eunhyuk setelah menenggak air putih untuk meredakan panas dihidungnya akibat tersendak tteobeoki pedasnya tadi. Ia mengusap hidungnya yang mengeluarkan cairan bening dan segera beranjak dari meja sebelum menghampiri sang nyonya pedagang kaki lima lalu memberikan beberapa uang kepada wanita paruh baya itu.

"Jam setengah sebelas, kenapa? Kau mau berangkat bekerja?" Tanya Leeteuk setelah memastikan jam pada arlojinya yang tertengger manis di pergelangan tangannya.

"Iya aku harus berangkat sebelum terlambat, hyung tak apakan aku tinggal?! Aku pergi dulu..." Sahut Eunhyuk dengan senyum simpul yang terpampang indah di wajah manisnya yang memerah. Sebelum mendengar jawaban dari hyungnya itu, ia segera pergi meninggalkannya sendiri didalam tenda pedangan kaki lima dipinggir kota Seoul.

"Astaga anak itu, lihat kantung matanya itu, benar-benar mengerikan. Ck! Donghae harus tahu semua ini. Aish si idiot itu kekanakan sekali!"

.

"Baiklah Eunhyuk-ah aku pulang dulu ya."

"Terima kasih atas kerja keras mu hari ini!" Sahut Eunhyuk setelah mengambil alih meja kasir yang sempat dijaga oleh rekan kerjanya yang bekerja di shift 2 hari ini.

"Ah iya, aku mendapat kabar bahwa Shindong tidak bisa bekerja di shift 1, sebagai gantinya kau bisakan bekerja longshift? Tenang saja, Shindong bilang ia akan menggantikanmu kerja di shift 3 besok. Mianhae pagi ini aku harus mengantar anakku yang baru akan masuk ke TK kecil, jadi aku mohon kerja samamu ya?! Baiklah aku pulang."

"Ah, gwaenchana! Hati-hati dijalan nyonya Kim!" Seru Eunhyuk seraya membungkukan tubuhnya untuk sekedar memberi hormat.

"Longshift lagi, astaga... Mataku bisa meledak jika seperti ini terus... Omo Eunhyuk! Kau mengeluh lagi! Sialan jangan lakukan itu lagi jika kau tidak mau menganggur lagi dirumah!"

'Kring'

"Ah! Selamat datang! Silahkan memesan!"

.

Malam telah berlalu, berganti dengan pagi yang cerah dihari yang baru, memberikan semangat baru bagi setiap mahkluk ciptaan Tuhan di muka bumi, namun tidak dengan sosok manis yang saat ini tengah mencoba membuat matanya tetap terbuka meskipun waktu sudah menunjukkan tepat pukul sembilan pagi.

Ia menatap pantulan wajahnya pada termos panas yang saat ini ia genggam, memandang terkejut matanya yang tampak memerah karena menahan kantuk sejak semalam.

"Mataku!" Pekiknya pelan, ia segera meraih obat tetes mata yang selalu ia kantongi didalam saku celana kerjanya yang berwarna hitam. Ia harus membuat para pengunjung tampak nyaman jika harus bertatapan mata dengannya, maka dari itu ia selalu menyediakan obat penetes mata untuk menghilangkan iritasi pada matanya yang terlihat sayu itu.

"Tolong aku pesan coffee latte untuk diminum di sini." Suara pelanggan sontak membuat Eunhyuk segera memasukan kembali obat tetes matanya kedalam celana hitamnya dan kemudian berbalik untuk menyapa para pelanggan dengan senyum ramah.

Namun tiba-tiba saja senyumnya memudar ketika mengetahui siapa sosok yang baru saja memesan caffee latte hangat untuk diminum disini.

"Dong..."

"Hm, aku juga ingin memesan kudapan ringannya, bisa ku lihat daftar menunya?" Lanjut sosok yang kini telah berpakaian rapi ala orang kantoran yang sangat sibuk. Ia terlihat santai tanpa mempedulikan sosok Eunhyuk yang saat ini tampak terkejut karena kehadiran orang yang tidak pernah sekalipun berkunjung di tempat kerjanya yang sudah hampir sebulan tengah ia tekuni.

"Ah, silahkan! Ini daftar menunya!" Beruntung saat ini pengunjung belum terlalu ramai, ia masih bisa diam sembari menunggu pesanan lain yang ingin dipesan oleh sosok yang sudah hampir seminggu ini hilang kontak dengan dirinya. Apakah Donghae sudah berhenti marah padanya? Tapi dilihat dari wajahnya yang datar, sepertunya Donghae masih marah padanya.

"Aku pesan sandwich isi salmon dengan lada hitam saja dan coffee latte." Ucap Donghae dengan tatapan datar yang membuat Eunhyuk meneguk ludahnya gugup.

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar..." Sahut Eunhyuk seraya mempersilahkan Donghae untuk duduk di salah satu meja pengunjung.

'Dia kenapa bisa mampir kesini? Bukankah kantornya bukan diarah sini? Astaga, apa yang harus aku lakukan' Gumam Eunhyuk dalam hati. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum mempersiapkan bahan sandwich untuk pesanan Donghae tadi dan menggiling biji kopi untuk minuman pria tampan itu.

Mengabaikan sosok Donghae yang kini sibuk menatap punggung sempit kekasihnya yang terlihat semakin kurus itu. Laki-laki itu hanya mampu mendengus kesal melihat betapa lelahnya sosok itu, apa salahnya sih sosok itu mendengar perkataannya?! Menganggur apa salahnya jika ujung-ujungnya ia akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya kelak? Astaga dasar keras kepala!

"Aw!"

Donghae membelalakan matanya kaget saat tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar pekikan suara kekasihnya yang ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi dibalik counter tersebut. Ia segera beranjak dari mejanya sebelum langkahnya terhenti karena beberapa pengunjung segera menghampiri counter untuk memesan coffee ataupun kudapan ringan. Membuat Eunhyuk segera memberikan perhatian penuh pada pelanggan itu, dan mengabaikan tangan kanannya yang memerah entah karena apa.

Donghae yang melihat kondisi kekasihnya hanya mampu mengigit punggung tangannya dengan panik, ia kembali mendudukan tubuhnya diatas kursi. Berharap ia bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan kekasihnya, namun ia tidak berdaya.

Eunhyuknya tampak begitu menyedihkan.

.

"Maaf membuat mu menunggu,silahkan pesanannya." Eunhyuk segera meletakkan coffee latte dan juga sandwich salmon pesanan Donghae diatas meja, ia berusaha sebaik mungkin dengan memberikan senyuman terbaik untuk memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja kepada sosok itu.

"Kapan kau akan selesai?" Tanya Donghae tanpa memandang sedikitpun wajah Eunhyuk yang kini tampak lusuh.

"Hm? Jam 1 siang nanti..." Balas Eunhyuk pelan. Eunhyuk perlahan menutup punggung tangan kanannya yang memerah dengan tangan kirinya akibat terkena air panas saat menyeduh bubuk coffee kedalam gelas tadi. Berniat menutupinya dari Donghae.

Donghae melirik sejenak kedua tangan Eunhyuk yang bertumpuk seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu yang telah ia ketahui keadaannya. Namun ia urung bertanya apa yang membuat tangan halus itu harus memerah seperti melepuh itu. Dikarena beberapa pengunjung kembali datang dan membuat Eunhyuk segera kembali pada posisinya semula.

"Sialan, keras kepala sekali!"

.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

"Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasmu sejak semalam, maafkan aku seharusnya aku yang menjaga cafe pagi ini..."

"Tidak apa nyonya Kim, yang terpenting kau bisa mengantarkan anakmu untuk masuk TK pertama..." Sahut Eunhyuk seraya memberikan senyum manisnya kepada sang pemilik cafe.

"Terima kasih, dan sebenarnya aku punya kabar buruk untuk cafe kita ini..." Ucap wanita berusia 35tahun itu dengan suara pelan. Beruntung cafe saat ini sedang sepi, jadi mereka berdua masih bisa berbicara sebelum Eunhyuk mengakhiri jadwal kerjanya hari ini.

"Kabar buruk? Ada apa?"

"Shindong memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri, tadi pagi ia mengirimkan pesan singkat padaku dan menyatakan bahwa ia ingin berhenti karena telah menemukan pekerjaan yang jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan disini... Aku tidak tahu mengapa ia memutuskan hal itu secara sepihak, tapi aku belum bisa menemukan karyawan baru jika ia saja menyampaikan berita itu tiba-tiba... Jadi, sebelum aku mendapatkan pegawai baru... Bisakah kau bekerja di shift 3 mulai saat ini?" Ujar wanita itu pelan, merasa tak enak kepada Eunhyuk yang baru sebulan ini bekerja bersama dengannya di cafe kecil miliknya. Bukan karena pelit, sehingga ia hanya mempekerjakan beberapa orang untuk mengurusi cafenya, namun karena keterbatasan biaya dalam menggaji karyawanlah yang membuatnya harus mempekerjakan beberapa orang saja di cafenya.

"Apa? Shift 3? Ah, baiklah... Tak masalah... Hm, jadi nanti malam aku harus berjaga lagi?"

"Mian..."

"Ah, gwaenchanayo... Aku akan melakukannya... Tak apa nyonya Kim... Kalau begitu aku harus pulang untuk beristirahat dahulu... Permisi..." Ucap Eunhyuk menahan senyumnya yang akan memudar jika saja ia tidak menahannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak senang dengan kabar itu. Ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju loker karyawan yang berada samping dapur.

'Donghae... Aku lelah...' Batin Eunhyuk dalam hati. Ia menghela nafas panjang ketika merasakan bahwa dirinya sudah tidak sanggup lagi menghadapi jam kerjanya yang mengharuskan dirinya untuk bekerja dimalam hari, dan tak jarang ia harus menghadapi jadwal longshift seperti sekarang ini.

Ini semua karena Shindong hyung yang menjadi partner kerjanya telah mengundurkan diri, dan mau tak mau sebagai seorang pria, mulai sekarang ia harus bekerja pada waktu malam yang terkadang membuat matanya perih hingga pagi hari. Oh, sesulit inikah jika bekerja? Apakah dia tak seberguna itu sampai-sampai ia harus menyerah menghadapi ini semua?

'Donghae...'

"Astaga! Eunhyukee berhentilah mengeluh! Kau tidak boleh merepotkan Donghae! Aku harus membuktikan pada Donghae bahwa aku bisa bekerja!" Gumamnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri seraya menepuk kedua pipinya dengan cukup keras.

.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Astaga!" Pekik Eunhyuk terkejut ketika ia baru saja keluar dari cafe tempatnya bekerja. Batu es yang ia gunakan untuk mengopres kedua matanya sontak terjatuh akibat mendengar suara seseorang yang mengintrupsi kegiatannya tadi.

Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya ketika mendapati sosok Donghae yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan datar. Kedua tangannya ia silangkan diatas dada, seakan menunggunya untuk membuka bajunya tepat dihadapan pria berbibir tipis itu.

"Se, sedang apa kau disini? Kau tidak bekerja? Bu, bukankah kau sudah pergi sejak pukul 10 tadi?" Tanya Eunhyuk bertubi-tubi.

Donghae mendengus, kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya di hadapan Eunhyuk yang masih menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau akan pulang kemana?" Tanya Donghae tanpa sedikitpun menggubris pertanyaan Eunhyuk padanya tadi.

"Hah?"

"Aish, kau mau pulang ke apartemen kita atau ke rumah Leeteuk hyung ?!" Ucap Donghae menahan kesal. Tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari wajah lusuh kekasih manisnya yang saat ini terlihat begitu kurus. Aish, betapa tidak bergunanya Donghae! Bahkan kekasihnya sampai tidak mempercayai usahanya sendiri dalam bekerja untuk menghidupi masa depan kekasihnya sendiri, hingga memutuskan untuk bekerja tanpa mendengarkan perkataannya yang melarangnya bekerja dan meminta Eunhyuk untuk diam saja dirumah.

Eunhyuk menerjapkan kedua matanya, menatap dalam manik kelam Donghae yang terlihat begitu tajam dan memabukan. Ingin sekali ia bercerita pada Donghae bahwa dirinya sudah lelah, namun kembali diurungkannya karena memang inilah keputusan yang telah ia ambil sejak 6bulan yang lalu. Dan ini adalah resiko yang harus ia terima kan?

"Kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan suara pelan.

"Tentu saja! Itu karena kau tidak mau mendengarkan perkataanku yang melarangmu untuk bekerja!" Balas Donghae cepat.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali kerumah Leeteuk hyung." Ujar Eunhyuk sebelum ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Donghae yang saat ini sedang membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Tidak percaya bahwa kekasih manisnya yang super keras kepala itu, lagi-lagi mengabaikannya tanpa mau mendengarkan apa yang belum sempat Donghae katakan pada kekasihnya itu.

Dengan hati yang kesal, Donghae memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan emosinya yang kian bergejolak. Bagaimana ia bisa diam saja jika kekasihnya bekerja begitu keras sampai seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa ia hanya diam melihat kekasihnya terluka karena tersiram air panas seperti tadi? Dan bagaimana bisa Donghae diam saja ketika wajah lembut itu harus terlihat lusuh dan seperti kekurangan darah seperti itu?! Oh sialan! Bisakah Eunhyuk berhenti saja detik ini juga?! Si keras kepala itu harus diberi pelajaran!

"Ya! Lee Eunhyuk!" Donghae segera berbalik dan menghampiri Eunhyuk yang kini berjalan didepannya. " Tidak bisakah kau mendengar perkataanku sekali saja?! Apa salahnya menuruti perkataanku padamu? Aku tidak ingin kau bekerja Lee Eunhyuk! Bisakah kau hentikan ini sekarang juga?! Aku tidak mau melihatmu harus terluka akibat siraman air panas atau hal lainnya yang membuatmu harus bergadang sepanjang malam hingga siang hari! Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Leeteuk hyung! Bahkan ia juga tidak tega melihatmu seperti ini! Turuti aku dan tinggalah dirumah! Menungguku pulang kerja tidak ada buruknya juga kan?! Kau hanya tinggal menerima hasil usahaku dan menyemangati ku bekerja!" Ujar Donghae panjang lebar, ia menghela nafas panjang ketika dirinya hampir kehabisan nafas karena mengeluarkan seluruh pendapatnya pada Eunhyuk yang kini telah menghentikan langkah kakinya yang berniat mengabaikan Donghae.

Eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya, dan menatap dalam diam sosok pria bertubuh kekar yang kini terlihat sedang mengatur nafasnya kembali karena perkataannya yang terlalu panjang tadi

"Sudah selesai bicaranya?" Tanya Eunhyuk pelan. Donghae menghela nafas seraya mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Ya sudah.." Sahut Donghae.

"Aku tidak bisa menuruti perkataanmu Donghae..."

"Aish Lee Eunhyuk!"

"Aku tidak bisa! Haruskah aku katakan lagi padamu bahwa aku ini bukanlah lelaki lemah! Kau tidak perlu merasa khawatir akan pekerjaanku! Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri! Bisakah kau mengerti?!"

"Aku tidak mengerti! Kau terlalu keras kepala! Aku sudah memberikanmu fasilitas, tapi kau tidak menurutinya! Apa salahnya dengan itu hah?!" Desis Donghae kesal. Astaga, kenapa ia harus punya kekasih sekeras kepala ini? Ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran kekasihnya ini! Seminggu ia abaikan, tetap saja bocah ini masih pada pendiriannya!

Eunhyuk mendengus sebal. Kenapa disaat pikirannya sedang kacau ia harus kembali meladeni sifat Donghae yang menyebalkan seperti ini sih?! Tidak bisakah Donghae menjadi sosok baik yang memberikannya pelukan yang dipenuhi dengan cinta disaat kondisi tubuhnya dalam keadaan lelah? Tidak bisakah Donghae mengerti, bahwa ia juga tidak ingin terlalu bergantung pada Donghae?!

"Aku tidak mau menjadi orang yang akan selalu merepotkanmu..." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan suara parau. Ia menundukan wajahnya supaya Donghae tidak perlu melihat raut wajahnya yang sangat menyedihkan.

"Siapa yang bilang kau merepotkanku hah?!" Pekik Donghae seraya meraih pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk. Tanpa ia sadari bahwa perbuatannya telah membuat Eunhyuk memekik kaget ketika merasakan sakit pada tangan kanannya yang memerah akibat terkena air panas tadi.

"Akh! Aku bisa Donghae! Bisakah kau percaya padaku?! Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang tidak berguna, aku mendapatkan gelar sarjana bukan untuk berdiam diri dirumah... Uh... Mengertilah... Aku, aku..." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan suara parau bahkan tanpa sadar kedua matanya telah dipenuhi oleh tetesan air mata, ia memandang wajah pias Donghae yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam.

Donghae terdiam, tangannya yang mengenggam pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk sontak ia hempaskan begitu saja. Mengabaikan pekikan kesakitan yang Eunhyuk keluarkan dari bibir ranumnya. Lelaki bersuara baritone itu hanya mampu mendesah dengan suara keras, hingga menyebabkan para pejalan kaki terkejut akibat ulahnya itu.

"Persetan dengan semuanya! Terserah kau saja! Aku tidak akan peduli lagi! Lakukan sesukamu!" Geram Donghae seraya memunggungi tubuh Eunhyuk yang terlihat lemas.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Donghae hanya diam, memandang sosok di depannya yang berjalan cukup jauh dengannya dengan tatapan sendu. Ia tak bisa rupanya, bahkan ucapannya beberapa menit yang lalu bahwa ia tidak akan mempedulikan sosok dihadapannya lagi ternyata hanyalah hisapan jempol belaka.

Ia tidak bisa meninggalkannya, ia sadar bahwa ikatan itu telah mengencang begitu kuat di dalam hatinya. Percuma memang ia mengucapkan kata-kata mengerikan itu, justru sekarang dialah yang telah menyesali kata-katanya itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut jahatnya.

Ia hanya mampu diam, mengikuti setiap langkah pelan sosok didepannya yang sepertinya tengah menangis itu. Ia tahu karena beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan Eunhyuk, terlihat memperhatikannya dan terkadang bisikan mereka mampu didengar oleh Donghae yang hanya bisa diam membisu tanpa niat mengejar Eunhyuk untuk sekedar memberikan kekasihnya itu sebuah pelukan hangat yang mampu menenangkan hatinya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menyakiti perasaannya, ia tidak pernah sedikitpun bermaksud untuk membuat ikatan ini mengendur dan hampir membiarkannya terputus tanpa adanya jalan terang.

Apa salah jika ia mengkhawatirkan Eunhyuk? Apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Ia hanya ingin memberikan Eunhyuk suatu kebahagian, bukan rasa sakit ataupun penderitaan. Ia hanya ingin berguna untuk pria mungil itu, ia hanya ingin Eunhyuk percaya padanya, ia hanya ingin Eunhyuk hidup nyaman bersamanya, bukannya bermaksud untuk menghancurkan masa depan kekasihnya itu...

Ia hanya tak ingin Eunhyuknya harus merasakan pahitnya dunia luar sebenarnya, ia hanya terlalu mencintai pria itu sampai-sampai Donghae tidak akan pernah percaya jika Eunhyuk akan baik-baik saja jika tanpa dirinya disisi pria berbibir plum itu.

Langkah kakinya sontak terhenti ketika ia melihat Eunhyuk telah berada di sebuah halte bus, tubuh tegapnya perlahan ia coba sembunyikan dibalik sebuah pohon maple dengan dedaunan merahnya yang telah bersemi. Berharap sosok itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

 _'Gwaenchana? Mana yang sakit? Aku akan memelukmu dan semua akan baik-baik saja sayang... Mianhae... Jeongmal mianhaeyo...'_ Hanya itulah yang bisa ia rafalkan dalam pikirannya saat melihat tubuh ringkih itu tengah berdiri seraya bersandar pada sebuah tiang penyanggah halte bus. Tangan mungil Eunhyuk terlihat sedang mencoba untuk mengusap wajahnya yang sepertinya masih dipenuhi oleh linangan air mata. Membuat Donghae semakin menyesali segala perlakuannya terhadap Eunhyuk selama ini.

Baiklah sekarang ia telah menyadari bahwa dialah yang sebenarnya bersalah disini, seharusnya bukan seperti ini cara yang tepat...

Donghae sontak menegakkan tubuhnya yang sejak tadi bersandar pada sebuah batang pohon maple ketika Eunhyuk telah memasuki bus hijau yang sepertinya akan mengantarkannya menuju rumah Leeteuk hyung. Ia segera mengejar bus itu dan memasukinya sebelum bus itu benar-benar membawa kekasihnya pergi, ia berdesak-desakan dengan para penumpang yang baru saja memasuki bus itu, dan mengambil kesempatan untuk menyembunyikan dirinya dari kekasihnya yang kini telah duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di dua kursi dari bagian belakang bus. Dan Donghae memutuskan untuk diam berdiri di bagian paling belakang bus, memudahkan Donghae untuk terua bisa mengawasi kekasihnya hingga sampai pada tujuannya nanti.

Wajah rupawannya terlihat begitu menyedihkan sekarang, berpuluh-puluh kali kata maaf yang terlontar dalam batinnya tak kunjung mampu menenangkan hatinya. Ia ingin memeluk sosok itu dalam dekapannya, menyalurkan rasa cinta yang selalu membakar dirinya dalam sebuah kehangatan yang mampu menenangkan sosok itu.

Selama ini Eunhyuk selalu berusaha sendiri, lantas mengapa ia membiarkannya terus kesakitan seperti ini? Seharusnya ia menyemangatinya, memberikan sentuhan lembut disurai halusnya ketika kekasihnya lelah, memberikannya sandaran dibahunya ketika Eunhyuk merasa tak berdaya, bukannya memberikannya kesakitan seperti ini...

 _'Baiklah sekarang lakukanlah apa yang menurutmu benar, aku akan mendukungmu...'_ Gumam Donghae dalam hatinya. Matanya tak pernah lepas sekalipun dari sosok kekasihnya yang sepertinya tengah tertidur itu.

Donghae segera menyadari jika sebentar lagi bus yang ia naiki akan berhenti di halte berikutnya, itu tandanya sebentar lagi kekasihnya akan sampai dirumah Leeteuk hyung.

Donghae berniat untuk membangunkan Eunhyuk, namun ia urungkan karena ia saat ini sedang membuntuti Eunhyuk dan dalam hubungan yang tidak baik karena pertengkaran mereka tadi. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum menghampiri seorang pria yang berdiri didekat tempat duduk kekasihnya itu.

"Hm, maaf tuan... Bisakah kau membangunkan laki-laki yang tertidur itu? Sebenar lagi tempat tujuannya akan segera sampai..." Ucap Donghae sungkan ketika pria itu menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ah, baiklah."

"Terima kasih tuan, tolong sampaikan bahwa ia harus berhati-hati ketika dijalan."

 _Baiklah sayang..._

 _Aku kalah kali ini..._

 _Tidak.._

 _Bukankah aku selalu kalah?_

 _Kau hebat sayang..._

.

"Astaga! Jam berapa ini?!" Pekikan Eunhyuk yang cukup kencang sontak mengejutkan Leeteuk yang tengah meneguk cairan pahit bervitamin hingga hampir membuatnya tersendak.

"Ya! Bangun-bangun sudah berteriak seperti itu! Membuatku kaget saja!" Sungut Leeteuk sebal. Ia mengusap sudut bibirnya yang terkenq noda cairan vitamin itu dan menatap Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi tertidur di sofa ruang tamu dari tadi sore sampai sekarang baru membuka kedua matanya.

"Aku harus bekerja hyung! Sekarang jam berapa?" Eunhyuk segera beranjak dari sofa. Ia mondar mandir tak tentu arah seakan bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini.

Leeteuk menyernyitkan keningnya ketika mendengar penuturan yang Eunhyuk lontarkan kepadanya. "Bekerja? Bukankah kau sudah longshift sejak kemarin? Kenapa sekarang kau harus bekerja lagi?" Tanya Leeteuk bingung.

"Aish! Shindong hyung sudah keluar dari pekerjaannya di cafe! Dan nyonya Kim sedang mencarikan penggantinya, tapi untuk sementara aku akan bekerja di shift 3! Omo, jam 11 malam?! Hyungg aku benar-benar terlambatt!" Ujar Eunhyuk panik. Ia segera berlari menuju kamar mandi hanya untuk membasuh wajahnya.

"Anak itu benar-benar sudah gila!"

.

"Oh kau sudah datang?"

"Maafkan aku nyonya Kim! Aku terlambat!" Eunhyuk baru saja memasuki cafe yang saat ini terlihat lengang itu dan segera menghampiri nyonya Kim yang kini berdiri di depan counter kasir.

"Gwaencahana, kau pasti lelah." Sahut nyonya Kim merasa tak enak karena telah menperkerjakan Eunhyuk secara tidak manusiawi. Ia tidak bermaksud demikian, namun karena usahanya masih terlampau kecil, ia tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk mensejahterakan karyawannya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum tulus, ia menggaruk pipinya yang terasa gatal. " Tidak masalah nyonya Kim.. Aku, hm... Akan berganti pakaian dulu..." Ucap Eunhyuk tersenyum sungkan. Ia membungkukan tubuhnya kemudian pergi menuju lokernya yang berada didekat dapur.

Matanya masih terasa sangat berat, dan kondisi tubuhnya juga sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Namun ini demi kebutuhan hidupnya, ia harus berusaha semaksimal mungkin dalam menjalani keputusannya.

Ia segera memakai seragam cafe berwarna putih miliknya, dan mengancingkannya hingga sebatas leher. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika sayup-sayup ia mendengar jeritan ketakutan dan juga teriakan seseorang yang membuat Eunhyuk tersentak.

 _'Apa yang terjadi?'_ Bisik Eunhyuk gusar. Ia merasa bahwa suara seseorang yang menjerit ketakutan itu adalah suara nyonya Kim yang sudah sangat ia hafal.

 _'AAAAA!'_ Jeritan itu semakin jelas terdengar diikuti dengan suara benda terpecah belah, hingga membuat Eunhyuk membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Astaga nyonya Kim!" Tanpa berfikir lebih lanjut Eunhyuk segera meninggalkan loker kerjanya untuk menghampiri nyonya Kim yang berada di depan.

Deg.

Eunhyuk sontak menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika ia menemukan pemandangan mengerikan yang selama ini belum pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Disana, di hadapannya, seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan sebilah pisau ditangan kanannya, tengah mencoba merampas uang dari dalam mesin kasir yang saat ini dalam perlindungan nyonya Kim. Pria itu beberapa kali memukuli tubuh nyonya Kim dengan ganggang pisau yang dipegang pria itu.

"BERIKAN! ATAU KAU AKAN MATI KEPARAT!"

"TIDAKK! AKHH! TIDAK AKAN!" Jeritan nyonya Kim sontak menyadarkan rasa takut Eunhyuk, bahwa ia benar-benar ketakutan saat ini.

 _'Apa yang harus... Aku, aku lakukan? Donghae... Donghae... A, apa yang harus...'_

"WANITA SIALAN! KAU BENAR-BENAR CARI MATI!"

"HENTIKAN BRENGSEKK!" Tanpa berfikir lagi Eunhyuk segera berlari menghampiri nyonya Kim yang akan dipukuli lagi oleh pria berusia sekitar 35tahun itu. Ia meraih lengan besar pria itu yang tengah menggenggam sebuah pisau ditangannya, menahan serangan pria itu yang akan memukul kepala nyonya Kim dengan ganggang pisau itu.

Nyonya Kim membelalakan kedua matanya saat melihat Eunhyuk sedang berusaha menarik pria itu agar tidak berada didekat meja counter dan lebih dari itu, Eunhyuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK?!" Pria itu berteriak geram akan tindakan Eunhyuk yang telah menghalangi aksinya. Pria itu mencoba menarik tangannya dari serangan Eunhyuk.

"Nyonya Kim cepat segera hubungi polisi!" Titah Eunhyuk disaat ia berusaha mendorong tubuh pria yang postur tubuhnya lebih besar dari pada dirinya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini, ia tidak sempat memikirkan keselamatan dirinya dan terus berusaha melawan pria itu.

Nyonya Kim yang mendengar penuturan

Eunhyuk segera menuruti perkatan karyawannya itu, ia meraih ponselnya yang sempat terjatuh di dekat kakinya dengan tangan gemetar dan menghubungi polisi untuk menyelamatkan mereka berdua.

"Pergi atau polisi akan menangkapmu sekarang juga!" Ujar Eunhyuk kepada pria itu dengan tatapan tajam yang entah dari mana keberanian itu tiba-tiba muncul dalam diri Eunhyuk.

Pria itu berdesis mendengar ancaman yang dilontarkan dari pria mungil yang masih mengukung lengannya dengan sangat kuat. Dengan sekali gerak, pria itu segera menarik lengannya dengan kuat hingga membuat sikunya menyentuh dagu Eunhyuk dan menyebabkan sosok mungil itu terjelembab mengenai meja sebelum tubuh itu jatuh keatas lantai cafe yang dingin.

"Brengsek! Seharusnya kalian menurut saja!" Geram pria itu, ia berniat menghajar Eunhyuk karena pria itu telah mengacaukan aksinya untuk merampas uang di mesin kasir. Jika saja anak ini tidak ada, aksinya pasti akan berhasil!

"BRANINYA KAU MENGHALANGI KU!"

"EUNHYUK!"

.

.

.

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Pria itu berniat menusuk Eunhyuk yang saat ini tersungkur tanpa adanya perlawanan sama sekali, bahkan pria bertopi hitam itu tidak menggubris teriakan wanita yang berstatus sebagai pemilik cafe itu, memanggil karyawannya yang saat ini dalam kondisi berbahaya.

Eunhyuk hanya menatap sosok perampok itu tanpa adanya rasa takut sama sekali, apa yang ia lakukan adalah benar! Jika dengan cara ini ia dapat mengulur waktu akan kedatangan para polisi untuk menangkap pria itu, ia tak merasa keberatan sama sekali jika dirinya harus terluka untuk melindungi nyonya Kim.

Pria itu melayangkan pisaunya tepat kearah Eunhyuk tanpa berniat menghentikan perbuatan jahatnya yang bisa saja akan menghilangkan nyawa Eunhyuk saat itu juga.

Namun belum sempat pria itu berhasil melakukan kejahatannya, seseorang tiba-tiba saja meraih lengannya yang ia gunakan untuk mengarahkan benda tajam itu kearah tubuh Eunhyuk. Seseorang yang tidak diketahui siapa gerangan dia, sontak memelintir lengan pelaku tepat dipunggung pria bertopi itu hingga pisau yang ia genggam terjatuh kelantai dan kemudian tubuh pria itu terdorong cukup kuat hingga menyebabkan pria itu tersungkur sangat keras di atas lantai cafe tepat dihadapan Eunhyuk yang kini terkejut akan aksi seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja menyelamatkan dirinya dari pria yang kini telah berada dalam kungkungan sosok yang sengaja mendudukan tubuhnya diatas pria jahat itu.

"Hah hampir saja, kau tak apa kan?" Sosok itu menoleh tepat ke arah Eunhyuk yang kini tengah melebarkan kedua matanya karena terkejut ketika mengetahui siapa sosok yang baru saja menyelamatkan nyawanya. "Kau ini, jawab aku! Ck!" Lanjut pria itu kesal, sebelum suara sirine kedatangan polisi memecahkan keheningan malam itu didepan cafe tempat dimana terjadinya sebuah perampokan yang hampir saja merenggut nyawa seseorang.

"D, Donghae?"

.

.

.

.

.

Nyonya Kim menangis tersedu saat menceritakan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami, sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia baru saja menghubungi suaminya yang berada diluar kota setelah memberikan keterangan kepada polisi yang kini sedang mengintrograsi Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah trima kasih atas kerjasama anda, sebaiknya tuan Lee dan Nyonya Kim kembali kerumah masing-masing sementara petugas menyelidiki lebih lanjut dikantor polisi bersama dengan si pelaku perampokan." Ucap seorang polisi menutup intrograsi yang ia lakukan dengan Eunhyuk yang hanya duduk diam di sebuah meja yang berada di samping dekat pintu masuk cafe.

Eunhyuk segera beranjak dari duduknya, membungkukan tubuhnya seiring para petugas yang meninggalkannya setelah intrograsi selesai dan segera membawa pelaku perampokan itu menuju kantor polisi yang terletak di pusat kota.

Eunhyuk tersentak saat tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan kakinya melemas ketika dirinya memutuskan untuk menghampiri nyonya Kim yang tengah dituntun oleh petugas wanita dari kepolisian untuk segera meninggalkan cafe.

Ia terjatuh kembali ditempat duduk yang biasa diduduki oleh para pelanggan, entah kemana keberanian yang ia keluarkan saat melindungi nyonya Kim dari aksi kekerasan sang pelaku perampokan, ia malah baru merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa saat kejadian itu telah berlalu beberapa menit yang lalu, untung saja seseorang yang tidak pernah Eunhyuk duga sebelumnya telah mengelamatkannya dari kematian.

Eunhyuk membekap mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, ketika perasaannya tak kunjung tenang karena memori mengerikan itu terus menjalar memenuhi isi kepalanya. Hingga seseorang tiba-tiba saja sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya tepat dihadapannya, dengan kedua tangannya yang mengukung tubuhnya seraya memberikannya tatapan kehangatan yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Lupakan semuanya dan ayo kita pulang."

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae bersiul seraya membenahi tubuh Eunhyuk yang ia gendong di belakang punggungnya, membuat Eunhyuk sontak mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Donghae dan kembali menyandarkan dagunya pada lengannya sendiri.

"Apa kau lapar? Bagaimana jika kita makan dulu?" Tanya Donghae santai. Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi terdiam karena merasa tak enak akan sikap Donghae yang entah kenapa terkesan tidak pernah terjadi apapun diantara mereka, hanya menggeleng samar dan semakin melesakkan wajahnya pada leher kekasihnya itu.

Donghae menepuk bokong sintal Eunhyuk saat tak mendengar jawaban dari kekasihnya itu. "Hei, kau tidur?" Tanya Donghae, memastikan apakah Eunhyuk baik-baik saja atau tidak.

"Hm... Ti, tidak..." Sahut Eunhyuk dengan suara parau. "Maafkan aku..." Ucap Eunhyuk lagi.

"Untuk apa? Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena telah menyelamatkanmu, bukannya meminta maaf! Aish kau harus segera tidur sepertinya." Donghae terkekeh pelan. "Lagi pula untuk apa kau minta maaf hm?"

"Untuk semuanya, aku terlalu egois... Seharusnya aku mendengarkan perkataanmu... Tapi, tapi aku... Aku tidak..."

"Sudahlah..." Donghae menghentikan langkah kakinya dan kini memalingkan wajahnya untuk dapat melihat wajah kekasih manisnya yang sepertinya akan siap mengeluarkan airmatanya itu.

Eunhyuk mendongakkan wajahnya, membalas tatapan Donghae yang tengah memancarkan senyum hangat yang akhir-akhir ini sangat ia rindukan. Salahkan saja keduanya yang bertengkar hingga 7 hari dan membuat keduanya tersiksa dengan sikap mereka yang sama-sama keras kepala.

"Aku mengerti, seharusnya aku yang mengerti akan kemauanmu... Aku hanya terlalu berlebihan, berniat mengekangmu tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu... Aku hanya berfikir akan membahagiakanmu dengan aku yang bekerja, menyenangkanmu dengan hasil jerih payahku, sementara kau dirumah dan menyambut kedatanganku sehabis bekerja... Aku terlalu konyol. Dan akhirnya kau tetap bersikeras untuk bekerja dan malah membiarkan dirimu bekerja di tempat yang rawan bahaya seperti tadi... Asal kau tahu saja, aku sempat berfikir apakah aku tidak seberguna itu sampai kau tidak mempercayai usaha kerasku untuk membahagiakanmu nanti?"

"Donghae... Maaf..." Eunhyuk berujar lirih, ia sontak mengecup bibir tipis Donghae sebelum kembali membenamkan wajahnya diantara leher dan juga lengannya yang melingkari leher pria gagah itu.

Hingga kekehan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir yang baru saja dikecup oleh sang terkasih. Perlahan Donghae kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemen mereka berdua yang berjarak beberapa meter lagi didepan mereka.

"Aku tahu kau itu laki-laki yang mempunyai harga diri tinggi, kau kuliah dengan membawa suatu harapan besar dari orangtuamu untuk mendapatkan masa depan yang cerah, bukan hanya untuk mendekam didalam rumah menjadi orang rumahan yang tugasnya hanya membersihkan rumah dan menunggu kekasihnya didepan pintu hanya untuk melakukan hal konyol menyambut kekasihnya dengan senyum palsu yang dipaksakan... " Lanjut Donghae dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Merutuki kebodohannya beberapa minggu lalu ketika memaki kekasihnya itu tanpa memahami perasaannya.

"Tapi aku juga kesal saat kau malah bekerja di tempat seperti itu, aku menghina mu dengan mengatas namakan ijasahmu yang seakan sia-sia kau miliki jika akhirnya kau malah harus bekerja seperti pelayan hingga harus bekerja sampai pagi hari dan mengorbankan kesehatanmu..."

"I, itu karena... Aku tak sepintar dirimu dalam mendapatkan pekerjaan... A, aku sudah berusaha... Tapi..." Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya ketika tanpa sadar airmata telah membasahi pipi chubbynya yang memerah karena udara dingin.

" Sudahlah, itu semua kesalahan mulut jahatku... Maafkan aku hm?" Ujar Donghae tertawa pelan, mencoba menenangkan Eunhyuk yang mulai terisak dibelakang punggungnya.

"Hiks, aku merasa beruntung memilikimu... Se, seandainya saja kau tidak datang ke cafeku tadi... Mu, mungkin aku..."

"Kau seharusnya berterima kasih pada Leeteuk hyung, sayang!"

"Eung? Ke, kenapa Leeteuk hyung?" Tanya Eunhyuk tak mengerti. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang baru saja dinodai oleh airmatanya sendiri.

"Seandainya saja dia tidak menghubungiku dan memakiku untuk segera menemuimu, mungkin saat ini juga aku akan mendengar kabar kematianmu.."

"Kata-katamu sungguh mengerikan tuan Lee!" Sungut Eunhyuk tak suka. Ia memukul pelan dada bidang Donghae, hingga kekehan pria tampan itu mengalun memecahkan keheningan halaman apartemen kecil yang kini sudah berada didepan mata mereka berdua.

"Aku mengatakan "seandainya' sayang! Kau ini sensitif sekali."

Eunhyuk memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi. "Saat itu aku benar-benar tidak sempat memikirkanmu, makanya aku kaget ketika dengan kerennya kau menyelamatkan kekasihmu ini dari pria jahat itu... Aku sungguh merasa bersyukur... Terima kasih karena kau telah menyelamatkanku, sekarang aku akan mendengarkan semua perkataanmu! Jika kau menginginkan aku untuk diam dirumah, aku akan menurutinya!" Ucap Eunhyuk lirih. Sebenarnya dalam hatinya ia ingin tetap bekerja di cafe bersama dengan nyonya Kim, meskipun perasaan takut masih menjalar dipikirannya, namun mengingat nyonya Kim yang tidak mungkin ia tinggalkan bekerja dicafe itu sendirian...

"Kau ini bicara apa hm? Enak saja kau diam saja dirumah, kau itu harus bekerja biar tubuhmu tidak semakin gemuk! Aish, cepat kau tekan tombol lift keatas!" Seru Donghae setengah bercanda. Membuat Eunhyuk menerjapkan kedua matanya tak mengerti, namun ia segera menekan tombol pada lift hingga pintu lift didepan mereka terbuka dengan sempurna.

"Aku mengijinkanmu bekerja... Bekerjalah sesuka hatimu, dan pulanglah ke apartemen kita jika waktu kerjamu selesai... Jangan lagi menginap di rumah Leeteuk hyung, kau membuatku kesepian!" Dengus Donghae seraya memasuki lift yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke apartemen mereka.

Eunhyuk sontak menggeliat didalam gendongan Donghae, membuat Donghae dengan terpaksa melepaskan gendongannya dari tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Kau barusan bilang apa?"

"Apa?!"

"Ka, kau mengijinkanku bekerja di cafe? Be, benarkah?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang kini berdiri tepat dihadapan Donghae. Kedua mata bulatnya berbinar senang, membuat Donghae tertawa pelan seraya mengusap surai halus kekasihnya itu.

"Aku mengijinkannya..." Sahut Donghae tersenyum begitu hangat. Hingga tanpa diduga Eunhyuk melemparkan tubuhnya tepat didalam pelukan Donghae dan memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan erat.

"Terima kasih! Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu..."

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu sejak insiden percobaan perampokan yang terjadi di cafe tempat Eunhyuk bekerja. Hari ini cafe kembali dibuka, dan nyonya Kim memutuskan agar jam kerja cafe ini hanya akan di buka sampai pukul 10 malam saja, menghindari kejadian mengerikan beberapa hari yang lalu supaya tidak terjadi lagi.

Namun yang membuat Eunhyuk tak mengerti adalah, kenapa sosok itu ada didepannya dengan memakai pakaian cafe yang sama dengan dirinya? Dan lihat senyum miring yang begitu tampan itu, membuat nyonya Kim tanpa sadar memekik kegirangan.

"Ke, kenapa kau disini? Bu, bukankah..." Ujar Eunhyuk tak mengerti. Namun sosok itu malah semakin melebarkan senyumnya, hingga kali ini beberapa pengunjung wanitalah yang memekik kegirangan karena pesona dari pria didepannya.

"Salam kenal, aku adalah Lee Donghae. Mulai sekarang aku akan bekerja disini bersama Eunhyuk, mohon kerja samanya... Sayang..."

.

.

.

.

.

End

Ahahahaa ingat ini drabble, cerita selanjutnya bisa lain cerita :) tapi tetap dalam tema yang sama, dan masih ada hubungannya dengan chapter sebelumnya... Oke, terima kasih udah mau mampir buat baca ff yang aku baca, mungkin ceritanya pasaran dan bahasanya kurang menarik! Baiklah, sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya :) #bow


End file.
